Harassment
by newyork24-7
Summary: During a night of observation Robbie notices that Jackie has a problem and resolves to take care of it once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**This came about after I saw an interview clip with the actors discussing their characters and to cut a long story short the clip ended with them saying that Jackie probably needed a good bone rattling. I think you can already tell the direction in which this story is headed. Rated T but quite possibly bordering on M.**

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Robbie Ross was considered an expert on women, not on relationships though, just women and what made them tick. Over the numerous years that had passed the man in question had let this belief flourish, never once confirming or denying it, because in all honesty while he did believe himself somewhat of a connoisseur of the fairer sex in general, there was one woman who he could not fathom out, and it certainly wasn't for lack of trying.<p>

The woman in question was his colleague DS Jackie Reid, they'd worked together for coming up on a decade now and yet she still remained somewhat of an enigma to him. She had never fallen for his patter, for his tricks of flattery and charms and God only knew that he'd tried enough of them on her. Despite this though she seemed to genuinely enjoy his company and there were moments when he truly believed that she was eying him up or flirting with him. And yet she also seemed to hold him at an arms length.

He could honestly say he'd never met a woman who had confused or frustrated him more and equally the thought of finally breaking through that last barrier excited him more than words could describe. The fantasy occasionally cropping up in his brain on nights when he didn't have a willing young female warming his bed, and occasionally when he did.

Still, despite this confusion over her and the way she acted, he did genuinely believe that in many ways she was just like any other woman. And so because he knew that subject so well - had certainly studied it in enough depth - he was in fact sometimes able to see and predict what she was thinking - although these moments were few and far between.

It was because of this that he was pretty sure what was bugging her at this moment in time and it was quite simple. She needed to get laid. He knew it sounded crude, but he was positive that that was her problem, she wanted and needed to get laid but was swamped at work, with this case and wasn't the type to simply pick up a stranger in a bar or club. Ergo she was in a foul mood.

He'd noticed it this morning, when she'd rushed into the office without her usual cheerful greeting, instead scowling straight ahead at her computer. At first he'd put it down to the fact they had yet another slow moving case, but as the day had progressed he'd watched and noticed the way that she'd taken to rubbing her ankles together, her fingertips tapping against the side of her neck. Behaviour that he'd never noticed in her before today.

Sadly he wasn't even surprised by this turn of events, Jackie gave as good as she got in every area of life and yet he was pretty sure that she'd never really been given a good seeing too - something he'd quite happily correct. He'd met a few of the men who'd passed though her life and although he could be wrong, none of them seemed the type who'd rattle her bones as and when required. They seemed more the hearts and flowers types, which was fine but then they did say that variety was the spice of life and he believed that held true in sex as well as the everyday stuff.

The main problem was how to deal with this issue, as despite the way she'd occasionally seemed interested in him, he'd never been one hundred percent sure and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by reading the signals wrongly and making an unwanted move. There'd be no coming back from that, and that he was sure of.

So he'd let it lie; until now. They'd been sent to watch a warehouse in the middle of nowhere and as a result her bad mood was beginning to grate on him. Robbie leaned his head against the head rest, letting it fall to one side so that he could watch her carefully. The fingertips of one hand drummed against the steering wheel, the other flexing against the material of the chair. His gaze ran up over her legs, for once she was actually wearing a skirt - a rare occurrence indeed - and so as a result he had quite a good view of them for a change. He looked at them almost thoughtfully, they looked good, toned but not muscular and silky smooth, God they'd feel good clamped around his waist. He shifted in his seat at that thought, best to try and keep his thoughts clean, would make the night a lot easier on himself.

She gave an irritated sigh that broke him out of his thoughts and ground out through clenched teeth, "This is a complete waste of time."

"Boss's orders," he replied easily.

He wasn't overly sure why but this comment just seemed to irritate her more. "I could be in bed," she snapped.

"With anyone in particular?"

Jackie glared across at him, God he was so irritating and smug. "I meant asleep," she ground out.

"Ah, pity." Her eyes flashed angrily and he swore that he could almost hear her teeth grinding in frustration. Normally when she was in this type of mood he'd back away and yet somehow he wanted to bait her even more, wanted to see where it would lead. "Might do you some good," he muttered.

Her head snapped round as she took in a sharp intake of breath. "What?" she echoed quietly, dangerously.

"Just saying, you seem…stressed, it might have taken the edge off."

"Not all of us have brains that constantly rotate around sex."

He chuckled. "It's not constant, the normal amount, I'm just more honest about it, that's all."

She gave a snort of derision. "Yeah sure, that's it. Anyway who made you an expert on the matter?"

Robbie shrugged. "Just callin' it as I see it, that's all."

"Well don't."

His smile widened and he couldn't help but continue to push at her, intrigued at where it might lead. "So it wouldn't help then?"

"What wouldn't?" She looked at him, almost perplexed.

"Sex. It wouldn't make you feel any better?"

Again she let out an annoyed sound, although he was intrigued to see that her cheeks had flushed almost guiltily. "No."

"You're lying," he pointed out with glee.

"Stop it," she growled.

"Oh I've just got started, finally found a chink in your armour DS Reid."

"I believe that this constitutes as harassment DI Ross," she countered.

"Harassment is unwanted," he parried back. "Which I don't think this is." His smirk widened. "Is it?"

"Maybe it is," she replied, turning to face him, eyebrow raised.

"Really? Well then I think we should conduct an experiment of sorts, it'll be something to pass the time as well."

"And what is this 'experiment' then?"

"We'll see whether or not my attention in this subject is really unwanted," he replied.

Her confident expression faltered ever so slightly and she looked at him in bewilderment. "Not getting you."

"Well, for example if I breached your personal space would you stop me?" He whispered as he leaned closer into her, his mouth only millimetres away from her neck, and she felt her pulse quicken as a result.

She swallowed heavily, careful not to turn her face, knowing her lips would brush his if she did. "I think there's a flaw in your plan," she told him.

"Which is?" he asked, running one finger over the thrumming in her throat.

"If I do count this as harassment then you're going to be in real trouble at the end of this game."

"Just need to make sure all my actions are positively received then," he murmured, replacing his fingertips with his lips as he curved his hand round the back of her neck, tugging her gently closer.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact and already she could feel her breathing pick up pace. His mouth traced up over her throat to the corner of her mouth, lingering there for a second as he waited to see if she was going to end this; to pull away. She didn't, if anything she seemed even more eager, her hands moving to curve tentatively around his shoulders. Smirking he brushed his lips gently across hers as her fingers brushed gently across the nape of his neck. Her mouth opened under his, his fingers splayed flat across her back, pulling her closer as his tongue brushed across her bottom lip and she gave a small shudder of longing before her tongue touched his.

They both leaned forward, tugging the other closer, wanting more. Robbie tried to wrench her closer into him even as he attempted to move over her, the hand break making that task impossible.

Finally he pulled away, slowly and reluctantly as his hands brushed slowly up and down her sides through the material of her top. "So?"

Her eyes blinked open dazedly as she tried to catch her breath, her stomach swirling with want. She shook her head slightly as though she were attempting to shake some sense back into herself. "So what?" she echoed.

His mouth twitched as he realised he'd had a real effect on her. "So are you going to be reporting me for harassment?"

"Only if you don't follow through," she muttered.

"Believe me if the stupid hand break wasn't in the way we wouldn't even be taking the time to have this conversation," he grinned. Keeping one hand on her back, he leaned back in his chair. Fingers slipping underneath her top to caress her smooth, bare skin he continued, "So I think we need to reassess our positions."

"Very subtle, DI Ross," she teased, eyebrow raised.

He applied a slight pressure to her back, trying to coax her forward. "Jackie…" he breathed out gently. "Come here."

His eyes were dark with longing as he stared at her and her stomach flipped. She'd wanted him for so long, and now he was looking at her like that, as though she was the only thing he was thinking off. She knew that this wasn't the best idea and yet she wasn't sure she cared, she was fed up of being careful, it never got her anywhere. And God help her but she wanted to know what it would be like to be with him, she wanted to know if he was as good as he always let people believe he was.

She moved across the gap in the middle of the two seats, straddling him easily, her fingers running through his hair, kissing him firmly until he moaned into her mouth. His hands slid up her thighs, underneath her skirt and curving round to her ass, pulling her hips into his. Jackie let out a sharp gasp as the movement pressed him against her centre and she kissed him hard in response.

He wrenched her top over her head and quickly unclipped her bra, throwing it to one side. His hands cupped her soft, warm breasts, mouth lowering, kissing them, pulling each nipple in turn into his mouth. She rocked her hips into his in response as her breath started to fall in shorter, harder breaths.

Robbie dragged his open mouth up her sternum, tasting her damp skin, nipping at her pulse point before tangling his hands in her hair so that he could pull her lips back to his. He's been so caught up in her that he hadn't noticed that she'd undone his belt until her hand slipped into his boxers, rubbing and squeezing him. His head fell back against the headrest as he groaned low in his throat. He caught her hand as he realised he was actually panting, his hips beginning to buck into her actions. "You want to play it that way?" He near enough growled at her.

She nipped at his bottom lip. "Uh huh," she murmured, smiling teasingly at him.

He hooked her hands around the back of his neck and he ran his tongue over the curve of her breast as his hand slipped underneath her panties, wrenching them to one side and stroking his fingers against her.

"Oh God!" she panted, her eyes fluttering shut as she pressed her forehead against his, a deep throaty moan escaping her when his fingers pushed inside of her. Her fingers dug into his neck as she rocked her hips against his hand even as his mouth continued to lick, suck and bite at her breasts. Part of her couldn't even believe this was happening, she'd always sort of assumed if it did it would be slow and romantic, would be more him seeing the light rather than her giving into her baser urges. That being said she didn't particularly care what it was so long as he didn't stop.

"Robbie…" she gasped, it was all she could manage to get out as the pressure built and coiled in her stomach. It snapped suddenly; unexpectedly and it was all she could do not to scream as she came.

He slowed his fingers, easing her slowly down from her high before pulling them away. Robbie was on edge just from watching her, but he wanted to give her a moment to rally. Apparently however she didn't feel the same way, her hands tugged at his trousers, pulling them down to his thighs. He grinned as he tightened his fingers into her hips, he loved her eagerness, loved that it wasn't just him who was desperate for this.

He thrust up into her, hard and this time it was him who cried out her name. She smiled almost triumphantly at that as she started to move, the pace frantic from the off, mouths melded together.

She couldn't quite believe that she was this excited so soon after the last time, maybe it was the danger and stupidity of the situation, or maybe it was just the effect he had on her. Either way she was already whimpering, back arching as he pushed himself deeper. She trailed her tongue up the side of his neck, wanting to taste him. She felt the muscles in his thighs tighten as his groans deepened, his hips moving frantically into hers as he gave a harsh cry and poured himself into her. It was the last bit of sensation she needed and she catapulted over the edge, not even bothering to even try and hold back the scream this time as she thrashed in his tight embrace.

They continued to move slowly as they came down from their combined high, hips rocking gently together, her head pressed into the side of his neck as she panted hard against his damp skin. He buried his head in her hair, inhaling her scent as he tried to kick his brain back into gear. After a moment, he tilted her head, bringing her mouth to his, and the resulting kiss was slow and easy, full of something that he was pretty sure should have terrified him and yet didn't.

Savouring her weight in his lap, they stayed like that, mouths moving slowly together as his hands caressed her bare back gently, fingers stroking down her spine.

After a while, the sound of a car drawing closer caused Robbie to draw back slightly. "I think that's back up here, we can probably go now."

Jackie nodded almost reluctantly, reaching for her bra and top and pulling them on quickly, before moving gracelessly into the driver's seat. She still felt a bit dazed, truth be told, she'd never had sex that intense before and it was taking a while to come down from.

She looked up as she felt Robbie squeeze her hand. "I was thinking."

"Dangerous," she murmured.

He grinned, thrilled that she was still answering him back, meant that not everything had changed. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I don't think we really managed to cover the whole topic of sexual harassment."

Her stomach flipped at that, her eyebrow quirked as she asked, "Really?"

"Really, think we might need to do some more work on that. Might take a while."

"Well we have the rest of the night off."

"Good start, won't be nearly enough though."

She shrugged, smiling she replied, "Got to start somewhere."

"Very true…so…your place or mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this story didn't really need a follow on, but I couldn't help it.**

**As for ongoing updates, Island's slipped from my mind again, so I don't think it'll be finished by the time I go away like I originally said it would be.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

"You're looking at me inappropriately," Jackie teased Robbie as she poured them each a glass of wine. She turned, raising an eyebrow at him "That can be constituted as harassment, you know."

He leaned back against the opposite counter, an arrogant smirk playing about his lips. "Explain exactly how a look can be inappropriate, DS Reid," he prompted her.

"Because you're leering, DI Ross," she countered smoothly.

"That's complimentary."

"What? You undressing me with your eyes," she laughed.

"More appropriate than doing so with my hands," Robbie pointed out.

"The minimal restraint you've managed to show doesn't make your current actions any less inappropriate." Her lips curled into a teasing smile and she let her fingers play around the top button of her shirt, slipping it slowly free, before doing the same with the second, letting her fingertips graze the skin of her collarbone as she did so, watching as the simple actions caused his eyes to fall to her chest, swallowing heavily as he did so.

She tutted, shaking her head. "Now staring so pointedly at my chest is not something my superior officer should be indulging in."

"Even when his DS seems intent on flashing him her bra?"

Jackie glanced down, stating innocently, "I don't see my bra, I was just feeling the heat, thought I'd undo a couple of buttons.

He stepped quickly forward so that he was suddenly in her personal space, crowding her. She glanced up at him, her brown eyes meeting his and forcing her voice to stay even as she felt the heat from his body begin to seep through her, she stated, "Your closeness is definitely harassment."

Robbie smirked. "Making you feel all hot and bothered?"

"Nope," she shook her head even though they both knew she was lying through her teeth. "Just continuing with your lesson."

"Ah, well if it helps I'm this close because I want to make a point."

"On you go then,"

"My point is, that you may not be flashing your bra, but I can however see more flesh than I'm sure would be strictly necessary in the work setting." At that he let his finger graze teasingly across the exposed curve of her breasts, his smirk widening when she shivered involuntarily.

Her eyes raised to meet his again, and this time he noted how they'd darkened, the pupil widening as she told him, "Now touching is definitely out of bounds."

"Is it?" he queried, still dragging his finger across the gentle slope of her flesh.

"Yes."

"Are all types of touching included in harassment bracket?"

She blinked, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I could just touch you." His hand levelled against her hip, unmoving at first before he continued, "Or I could stroke you." His hand slipped under her skirt, fingers stroking up the delicate skin of her inner thigh, causing her to squirm slightly as she bit on her bottom lips to stop herself from urging him higher. She bit back a moan of disappointment when he moved his hand away. "Then of course," he told her deeply. "There's grabbing." At that both hands grabbed her ass firmly, pulling her forwards and she gasped as it caused her hips to press tightly against his. "So?"

Jackie looked up at him almost dazedly. "So what?"

He laughed. "So are they all harassment?"

She blinked as she tried to clear her head. "If the touch is unwanted by the recipient," she finally got out shakily. "Then regardless of the type of touch it's always harassment."

"Which is where your argument grounds to a halt."

Looking at him indignantly, she proclaimed, "It does not!"

"It does, you see as you just pointed out, all of this is only harassment when it's unwanted, and you, DS Reid want this."

"You're so full of yourself," she breathed out. "And how the hell would you know what I do and don't want?"

"Easy, there are a number of signs. Your eyes are darker, your pupils wider and your skin is flushed." He ran his thumb over her cheekbone at that statement.

"I could just be annoyed."

"I've seen you annoyed quite a few times over the years and I'll admit that while you do sometimes start to look all hot and bothered." He smirked at her at that statement. "I don't remember this." At that he brushed his thumb over her still covered nipple, able to tease the pebbled bud through the fabric. "And believe me that's not a sign I'd forget in a hurry," he whispered teasingly.

Her fingers which had been curled against into the edge of the counter behind her - her knuckles steadily turning white - moved to his waist, gripping the material of his trousers instead, pulling his hips closer to hers. She breathed out his name shakily as his fingers moved to undo a few more of her blouse's buttons, baring the flimsy black bra to his view.

"And," he continued, his voice both amused and almost harsh with arousal, "If this was harassment you'd be trying to push me away, not pull me closer."

She smiled. "So you've caught me out, still I like to think I've given you a valuable lesson nonetheless," she teased.

"Definitely, although believe me I'm going to enjoy the challenge of finding new ways to 'harass' you."

"Sounds interesting, although I think you need to expand on that a bit more."

His eyes twinkled. "Well so far I've used my hands, but what if instead I used my mouth as well."

She shot him a look of deliberate confusion. "I really think you're going to have to show me."

"My pleasure," he told her.

His hands drew her blouse off her shoulders and let it slide unhindered to the floor, her bra quickly following suit. His lips trailed over the slope of her breast, his hand cupping the other, thumb brushing across the nipple. He caught the other in his mouth, drawing it in, applying pressure and then swiping his tongue across it until she was moaning, her fingers threading through his hair.

He repeated the torture as he switched sides, glancing up to see that her head was thrown back against the cupboard, revealing the long elegant line of her throat. Smirking as he listened to her breath begin to fall in heavy pants, he kissed his way down her stomach, his tongue teasing her belly button.

Pushing her skirt up to her waist, he let his fingers hook into either side of her underwear and dragged them off her, before lifting one leg and hooking it over his shoulder. He felt her fingertips dig into his shoulder and glanced up once more to see she'd braced her other hand against the counter.

His lips trailed up her bare thigh until he hit the spot she wanted him the most, her sharp, inhaled of breath and the way her hips thrust forward indicating he'd got the pressure just right. His fingers slid inside her, pressing forward, searching and finding the spot that made her hips buck as she cried out, her voice catching.

She felt almost desperate as the pressure built in the stomach, could feel her skin heat until she felt as though she was burning from the inside out. Her fingers tightened in his hair. "Robbie…oh God."

His fingers moved, shifting against her, feeling her start to tighten around him, he kept up the pressure on her with his tongue. She couldn't get words out in anymore, instead letting out guttural moans and pressing her hips forward. Her whole body tightened, her muscles going rigid before everything became too much and she screamed, her fingers and toes curling as heat rushed through her and her muscles spasmed.

When it was all over, she slumped forward slightly, panting as Robbie placed her leg back down again and kissed his way up her stomach. His fingers curled into her hair as he tilted her head back and trailed his mouth up her throat, pausing at her thudding pulse point, murmuring against her damp skin, "Was that example clear enough for you?"

Her hand curved around his neck and she gave a nod, gulping back a desperately needed lungful of air, a satisfied smile tugging at her lips as she replied, "Your example certainly carried some merit."

"Some?"

"Fine, a lot of merit," she laughed. "It was the best example I've seen in years."

"Was that a euphemism?"

"Perhaps."

"Well then you'll be glad to hear that I'm not finished yet," he told her.

His arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers finding the zip to her skirt and dragging it down, letting her last item of clothing fall into a puddle on the floor. Jackie shivered, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she was naked and he was fully dressed. As she began to deftly undo the buttons to his shirt, she told him, "While we might have decided that this isn't harassment, the fact that you're still clothed is very definitely unfair."

"That I agree with." As his clothing began to hit the floor with muffled thuds, her fingers dealing with his belt now, he smirked.

Looking up just as his trousers and boxers hit the floor, Jackie took note of the altogether too smug look of satisfaction on his face and asked, "What are you looking so pleased about?"

"Just enjoying being the harassee,"

"That isn't a word," she laughed.

"It is now, anyway you're junior to me, you should be agreeing with my every word."

Her mouth twisted thoughtfully as she pointed out, "I don't think I can do that and harass you at the same time, one would definitely cancel out the other."

"I see your point, so for tonight you can harass me, then later we'll give me ordering you around a try."

Her eyes glittered with the spark of a challenge. "You can certainly try, just don't expect to win."

She pushed him backwards, towards her table. He took the hint and lifted himself backwards onto it, grinning when she straddled him. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about this," he admitted to her in a moment of honesty.

Her hands on his shoulders for leverage, her body arched against his. "You're not the only one," she replied quietly, before sliding onto him, his hips shifting upwards so that he was nestled deep inside her. Her breath caught as she adjusted to the feeling of fullness and as she arched her back even more, she felt him lean forward and draw her nipple into his mouth again.

Whimpering, she pulled herself back from him in an effort to keep control over herself, finally beginning to move. Her hands moved so they were either side of his head, her knees digging into the wood as she rode him.

He squeezed her ass, encouraging her on and he moved with her, every movement sending her closer to the edge. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she felt him thrust deeper still, her movements becoming increasingly frantic before she felt the rush hit her again, and moaning she fell forward, her hips still moving even after her orgasm faded.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he turned them, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, letting her mouth meet his as he began to move again. His fingers teased between them and she jerked, catching his hand, telling him breathlessly, "Too much…can't..."

He pushed her hand back against the table, replying, "You can, one more for me, Jacks." His fingers moved over her again.

Her vision blurred around the edges this time and her spine arched as his body slid against hers, their skins sticky with sweat and she couldn't believe that already that familiar pressure was building low in her stomach, this time so intense it was bordering on pain. His hips ground against hers, starting to jerk and she knew he was as close as she was.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him, pulling his lips to hers as she kissed him deeply, as the kiss broke and her head fell back, his mouth on her throat now instead. He groaned loud and low as he spilled into her and the pulse and the heat sent her toppling over the edge, screaming and writhing in his grasp as she clung onto his warm skin.

After a few moments, he fell gracelessly onto his side, his hands splaying over her stomach, mouth peppering kisses over her collarbone. She laughed breathlessly.

"What's so funny," he asked, looking up at her, pushing damp curls off her cheek.

"Just that I don't think I'm going to be able to have people over to eat ever again, not even after I've disinfected this table."

He chuckled. "But just think, every time you look at it you can picture this…us."

"Picturing it might not be enough."

"Don't worry, I can solve that problem," he assured her cockily. "So long as you keep up my private lessons."


End file.
